


Simón & Nina: Loco por ti // Crazy for you

by MYwritingsXIII



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Simón and Ámbar break-up, Simón x Nina fanfiction, some events don't match with the series, some time after S3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYwritingsXIII/pseuds/MYwritingsXIII
Summary: Things are looking down for Simón when his relationship with Ámbar becomes more and more difficult every day. He finds solace in one of his best friends Nina, suddenly he sees a side of her he’s never seen before and starts to develop feelings for her. Sometimes it takes a while before you really see that one person who's been by your side all along.
Relationships: Luna Valente/Matteo Balsano, Simón Álvarez/Nina Simonetti, Simón/Nina
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I haven’t watched season 3 of Soy Luna so if some things don’t match with the show don’t hate me. This is a fanfiction of Nina and Simón, so obviously I made the relationships they had with other people less meaningful. If you ship Ámbar and Simón (or Nina with Gastón/Eric) this is not the fic for you. This is all fiction, the places they go are based on real life but I didn’t take the distance into account.

**Nina POV**

This year has been quite a rollercoaster, first breaking up with my first love Gastón and now breaking up with Eric, the guy who got me through that heart break. But I realized that I wasn’t in love with him, and I shouldn’t be with someone who doesn’t make me 100% happy. So here I am sitting in Luna’s room, hearing her talk about her amazing date with Matteo and feeling very lonely. I don’t tell her because I don’t want to spoil her perfect day. She’s so in love that it hurts. But I’m happy for her, she deserves to be finally happy and it took both of them long enough to figure out their feelings.

Suddenly we hear a knock on the door: “Come in” Luna says without asking who it is. Simón opens the door, looking miserable. “Simón what happened?” Luna asks concerned about her best friend. He looks so devastated that I want to get up and give him a big hug. But that’s probably something Luna should do and not be since I’m just a friend.

“Me and Ámbar argued again and this time I think it’s the end. I’m tired of all the drama. I just want a normal relationship, not one that’s constantly on the edge. It’s really weird, everything was going so well, but lately things are just very messed up.” He says while he sits down on the bed next to Luna. She hugs her best friend. I feel sorry for Simón, I never understood his relationship with Ámbar but I know that he’s very much in love with her and it must hurt to know that all the effort just isn’t enough to make it working.

“I’m sorry Simón, I wish there was a way to make you feel better” Luna says with her head resting on his shoulder. With a sad smile Simón nods. “I don’t know exactly how you feel Simón, but I do know that relationships are hard and that sometimes it’s just better to break-up than be unhappy all the time” I tell him.

“I think you’re right. I just had it, and it will take a long time to get completely over her, but holding on just isn’t worth the pain.” Simón says.

“Guys, I think we should do something together. Something to cheer us up” Luna says. “Why don’t we go skating in the park?” she proposes with a smile. In her case skating always cheers her up but she doesn’t fall nearly as much as I do. I don’t complain about the idea though, if it’ll cheer up Simón I’m in.

“Sounds good to me” I say nodding. Luna gives me a surprised look, I’m sure she was already making up arguments to persuade me to come. I nod in Simón’s direction, who looks like a sad puppy. She gets it. “So are you in Simón?” she asks with puppy eyes. “Please, come with us!”

Simón smiles seeing Luna’s expression “How can I say no to you? Let’s go”


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina POV**

“I really forgot how much I hated feeling so shaky, like I’m going to fall every second now” I say, holding on to the bar next to me. We’re at the park in our skates. It’s been quite a while since I’ve last been on skates so it’s hard to find the right stability.

“Don’t worry Nina, we’re here and we’re not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay?” Luna says while she grabs my hands, she pulls me towards her but a little too hard which makes me almost lose my balance. Luckily for me, Simón is next to me and he grabs me before I can hit the ground.

“Thank you” I say while I try to find my balance again. Simón’s touch feels warm and it reminds me of when Gastón was helping me skate. I shake my head. I really can’t think about him now. He’s on the other side of the world and probably hanging out with very attractive girls.

“Nina what’s wrong?” Simón asks, he’s still holding me. “No, nothing I’m just thinking about the past…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks sweetly.

“Guys what’s up? Come on let’s skate” Luna yells from a couple metres away.

“Later okay?” Simón asks. I nod, I’m not completely sure I want to talk about it but there’s a part of me that really wants to speak to someone about it. And I know I can talk to Luna about everything but it’s hard when she’s so happy. I feel like right now she wouldn’t understand one hundred percent.

“Let me help you” Simón takes my hands and helps me skate to where Luna is. We skate a little more, Simón doesn’t leave my side making sure I never fall. And after a while I feel a little more confident and start skating without his help. He smiles when I do a pirouette without his help.

“You’re doing really good! It seems like you found your confidence again.” He says while he skates around me. “Why don’t we try to do a trick?” he asks excited.

“I don’t know Simón, isn’t that dangerous. I’m not sure I’m at that level yet.” I say reluctantly. “I know you can do it, don’t you trust me?” he asks. I look into his brown eyes and I trust him. He’s my friends plus he’s one of the few people who have always been there for me. “Okay, let’s do this” I say and he smiles widely. He starts explaining the trick to me. His eyes light up while he talks about the trick, I haven’t seen him this excited in quite a while.

“And that’s when you jump in my arms? Get it?” Simón asks. My hearts starts racing, I have to jump in his arms? I never did anything like that, not even with Gastón. We did go skate often but we never really did any tricks. 

“Nina are you ready for this? I promise you, I won’t let you fall.” Simón nudges my hand. And this makes it all okay. For some reason I know that everything’s gonna be okay. But before we can start practising our move, Matteo shows up and starts doing crazy tricks with Luna. I look at them and feel my confidence ebb away. Simón notices and squeezes my hand again: “Don’t worry about them, let’s blow their minds”

I look him in the eyes, which are filled with confidence but mine are filled with lots of doubts. “I don’t know Simón, I really don’t feel like embarrassing myself.” I look around, there are a lot of people all of sudden. “Please Nina, don’t let me down. I thought you came here to get some distracting? I think there’s no better way than trying this so please, for me Nina” he has his puppy face on again and I sigh. There’s no way I can say no to that face. It’s something Simón and Luna have in common.

“Okay let’s try this, but if we fail you better buy a big smoothie to make up for it” I say. “Or maybe I’ll buy you a smoothie either way, so you always win” he says and I can’t help but smile.

I take a very deep breath and we start skating. Luna and Matteo see that we’re up to something and stop to watch us. Simón and I are holding hands for the first part of the move and everything is going really great. I’m even starting to have fun. But then we let go of each other’s hand and for a second I almost lose my balance, but I keep on skating and it’s okay again. My heart raises it’s almost time for the most difficult part. The part where I jump into Simón’s arms and where he lifts me up.

I turn around and see him waiting for me with his arms wide open and an encouraging smile on his face and I know I can do this. He believes in me and he’s not going to let me fall. So I jump and it’s amazing. He catches me and it feels like I’m flying. The world around me fades, there is only me and Simón’s tight grip around my legs and waist. In this moment I feel like I can do anything.

Simón brings me down slowly and my feet touch the ground again. With the largest smile I hug Simón, who embraces me with enthusiasm. I still can’t believe I did that. Around us are people applauding. And I can hear Luna’s voice yelling and clapping excitedly. In no time she reaches us and hugs us both. Simón’s arm is still around my waist, but I don’t mind.

“Wow guys, that was truly amazing! I can’t believe you did that. Nina I thought you said you didn’t know any tricks? I mean an hour ago you didn’t even dare to let go of the railing and now you’re doing this? I’m blown away, truly.” I hug her again. “I can’t even believe I did that, but it’s all thanks to Simón. He convinced me I could do it.” I say and I look at Simón, who looks away shyly.

Matteo joins us as well: “Good job guys! Are you competing together in the next competition at Rollers?” I’m stunned, why would he think that? We only did one trick, that’s not nearly enough to be competing together. I look at Simón, he must feel the same way as me but he looks lost in his thoughts.

“That’s an amazing idea! You really should, you’re both so good and with a bit of training I think you guys have a real shot of winning.” Luna says. But I don’t look at her, I look at Simón his face has turned from happy into something painful. I’m hoping it has nothing to do with us skating together.

“I think I should go home” he says and before anyone can say anything he skates away from us.

“What’s up with him?” Matteo asks while we stare in the direction Simón just went. “No idea” Luna and I say at the same time. I have no clue what happened, five minutes ago everything was fine and now Simón has left without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Simón POV**

I was skating home as fast as I could. I was so confused and I didn’t even know myself what just happened. One minute I was having the best time skating with Nina and the next I felt so bad because I was supposed to be skating with my girlfriend, Ámbar. But what I felt when I was with Nina was different. I never thought about her as more than a friend, but after skating with her something changed. All of the sudden I couldn’t get her out of my mind. It was really confusing because I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to break up with Ámbar because my feelings for her were still very strong. And then when Matteo asked whether Nina and I would join the competition something just snapped, because for a moment I found the idea very attractive. Me skating with Nina and having an amazing time together.

I reached the new apartment I shared with Pedro and was surprised to see Nico sitting on the couch. “Dude, you’re back!” I say, trying to sound as happy as possible to see my friend again. He stands up and opens his arms for a hug. “Are you staying or is it a short visit?” I ask, I didn’t expect to see him since he left for New York with his girlfriend six months ago. “Actually I’m back for good, things in New York didn’t exactly work out the way I wanted them to” He says and I can guess what he’s referring to. It’s weird since he was so in love with Ada. “I’m glad you’re back, I really missed you! Does Pedro know you’re back yet?” “Same to you bro, and yes but he went out to get us something for dinner”

We sit down on the couch. I’m happy my friend is back but I still can’t Nina out of my head. And when I think about Nina I also think about Ámbar and feel really bad. “What’s up? You seem sad”

“Nothing, just the regular girl trouble” I say and I wished it was that simple. “Ámbar? You guys still together?” he asks and I shrug: “it’s complicated, we argue a lot. I’m not even sure you can call it a real relationship.” “I’m sorry, you want to talk about it?” he asks, but luckily for me that’s the moment Pedro arrives with dinner. The subject of my love life doesn’t come up again that evening but it’s still all I could think about. The boys are so busy talking about Nico’s adventures in New York that they don’t even notice how absent minded I am. Or maybe they do but don’t ask me about it.

I have a really bad time sleeping that night. But when I wake up I just know that I have to talk to Ámbar. I’m not sure how it’s going to go, knowing how she pulls up the wall around her when she gets defensive but I also know that the girl I fell in love with is still in there. Maybe we find a way to reconnect and if not, I think it’s better to break-up. It’s really sad because the first weeks of our relationship were really good. And she really changed for the better, but lately everything is

I give her a call and we meet at the park an hour later. I avoid the place we skated yesterday, but it’s still all I can think about. I look at my phone, I just a got a message from Luna asking me if I’m okay. She’d called me yesterday, but I replied with a text that I didn’t have time to talk because Nico was back and that I was going to call her the next day. I haven’t yet, but I’m going to after my talk with Ámbar.

“Hello, you wanted to meet. Is something wrong?” Are the first words Ámbar says when she arrives. Not even sorry for yesterday. I shouldn’t have expected one, but I’m still disappointed. She’s so proud sometimes. “Actually, I wanted to talk.” I say and she sits down next to me. She looks very pretty wearing tight jeans and a white blouse, I’m happy she dresses as herself again.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” she asks, brows lifted.

I take a deep breath, this isn’t going to be easy. “Look Ámbar, you know how much I love you but this isn’t going well, is it? We fight constantly.” “And that’s my fault?” she asks, immediately sounding guarded. “I didn’t say that, it’s just that this isn’t fun for neither of us. When you’re in a relationship you’re supposed to have fun, but right now I feel like all we do is argue.”

“I guess you’re right” she says, “What are we going to do about that? Break-up?” She sounds like she doesn’t even care, which hurts a lot.

“I want to give us another chance, but I’m just not sure if anything is going to change” I say truthfully. Ámbar looks down, finally showing a little emotion. “I love you Simón” she says vulnerable.

“I love you, too” I say and I take her hands in mine. “I really do, but I just think we’re too different. If neither one of us is happy in this relationship, I don’t think we should be in one. Sometimes what we want and what we need are two very different things.”

“Is this about another girl?” Ámbar asks suddenly. I’m taking aback by her comment, she can’t impossibly know what happened yesterday. Besides thinking about it, I already knew I had to do this before anything happened. Nina just made me realize it more.

I shake my head, but she isn’t convinced. “Is it Luna again? Because I’m sorry to inform you but she’s really happy with my ex-boyfriend right now!”

“Look Ámbar this isn’t about Luna or anyone else, this is about us. It’s just not working.” I say.

“So this is it? After everything we’ve been through? I trusted you Simón! I loved you! And you just break up with me after a couple of months? This is it? Really? I wasted so much time on you, I can’t believe it.” Ámbar says, I know she’s very hurt but I’m sure this is better for everyone. She stands up and walks away.

I call after her but she doesn’t react. Maybe it’s better this way. This morning I was sure I could talk to her, get through to her but it turned out very differently. I feel bad, there was a point in time when I was sure that I was going to be with Ámbar for the rest of my life, that my feelings for her couldn’t change but now I know that we just aren’t made for each other. We’re too different. Opposites might attract, but that doesn’t mean that every love story has a happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina POV**

“Nina, do you know what’s up with Simón? I have called and texted him a thousand times but he doesn’t reply.” Luna asks, she throws her phone on the bed after checking it for a response from Simón. I shrug: “I have no idea, you know what happened yesterday. We skated together, had a great time and then he acted weird and went home. I have no clue what made him act that way. Maybe I did something wrong.”

“No, he looked very happy when he was with you. Maybe it has something to do with Ámbar, maybe she’d sent him a message or something. I’m sure it has nothing to do with you” Luna reassures but I’m not convinced. It was all very confusing. And I can’t stop thinking about him. Skating with him was very special and I felt something that I haven’t felt in a very long time. But I can’t think about Simón that way, not only is he in a relationship with Ámbar he is also Luna’s best friend and even though she’s not in love with him, I’m not sure if she would approve her two best friends falling for each other. Plus Simón couldn’t like me in a thousand years. He likes pretty girls like Ámbar and Luna, I’m definitely too ordinary for him.

“Nina what are you thinking about?” Luna asks, snapping with her fingers. “I’m sorry, I just- I was thinking about… Eric” I say, the first name that came to mind. I hope she’ll buy it, because it’s not that I talk about Eric a lot. “Eric? Are you sad that you broke up with him? Do you have regrets?” Luna asks and I smile: “No I don’t, I think I made the right decision to break up with him. That doesn’t mean that I don’t think about him from time to time though”

“I guess” Luna says not very convinced. I change subjects before she can ask me more. “So how are you and Matteo? Are you preparing for the competition? I saw what tricks you guys were doing yesterday, they were really breath taking” 

“We’re doing really good Nina, I’m so in love with him and honestly I was afraid at first because we’re so different, but I’m not worried anymore because we’re better than we’ve ever been. And skating with him feels like a dream, it’s just something I never get tired of…” Luna kept talking about Matteo and all I could do was wish that someday I would find someone who made me feel the way Matteo made Luna feel.

I couldn’t help but think about yesterday, the moment Simón lifted me up I really felt like I could fly and for the first time I understood what Luna said about skating, it really felt like flying. But it was more than just the skating itself, it was also Simón’s embrace. He made me feel safe, like I could do anything and he would be there to catch me when I was about to fall.

No, I had to stop thinking about it. I had to focus on other things. I had a lot of work to do for university, so maybe I should start there. I said goodbye to Luna and walked home. I took the long way through the park and I couldn’t help but think about Gastón. I wondered how he would feel if he knew I’d been thinking about another boy. He probably wouldn’t care, he was okay with me dating Eric so me having another crush wouldn’t bother him. No wait, I didn’t have a crush on Simón. No, I just had a moment with him nothing more.

Suddenly I saw a brown haired boy sitting on a bench and immediately recognized him as Simón. I wondered whether it was a good idea to go to him, but then I saw his sad face and I just knew I had to. I couldn’t see him sitting there all alone, he looked like he needed someone to talk to.

“Hey Simón, are you okay?” He seems a little surprised to hear my voice but he smiles and although it doesn’t reach his eyes it makes my heart jump a little. “Can I sit?” I ask, he nods and makes room for me to sit next to him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks and even his voice sounds sad. I wonder what happened. “I was walking home, but never mind me. What’s wrong with you, you seem sad? Did something happen?”

He’s wearing a red sweater and I hate myself for thinking it suits him really well. I shouldn’t care about what he’s wearing.

“It’s just Ámbar…” he says and he takes a deep breath and then says: “I broke up with her. I thought about what you said yesterday, about how unhappy I’ve been since I’m with her and I don’t think I should be with a girl who makes me unhappy no matter how much I love her. It’s just weird because I always thought that when you’re in love with someone and that person is in love with you too, that everything would work out. I guess that was a childish thought”

“It’s not childish, I used to think the same, but sometimes no matter how badly we want something to work out we just have to accept that it isn’t meant to be.” I say with a frown. I used to think that Gastón and I would be together forever, but life got in the way.

“Breaking up sucks” Simón says with a huff. “Yeah it does” I reply, “But it’s not the end of the world. You got friends who care about you a lot.”

“Like you?” he asks with a sweet smile, which makes me smile too. “Yes, like me” I open my arms and he hugs me. Suddenly I get that same overwhelming feeling I got yesterday while we were skating. I hope he can’t hear my heart beating. I rest my head on his shoulder and try not to think too hard about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Simón POV**

I was sitting at the park, still sad about my break-up with Ámbar when out of the blue Nina turned up. It’s weird how much she affects me because after less than five minutes I already feel a lot better. Her wise words really touched me and when we hugged it felt really good. I wonder if I’m starting to get feelings for Nina. It’s true that after us skating together I thought about her a lot, but that doesn’t mean that I’m falling for her right?

But if not, why is my heart beating so fast when she touches me and why do I want to call her and spend hours on the phone talking to her. Why do I want to know what she’s doing and if she’s thinking about me, too. I wish I could talk about it with someone but I wouldn’t know who because Luna is off limits since she’s Nina’s best friend as well and I’m just not sure the boys would get it or they would make a big deal about it when it’s definitely not. I just broke up with Ámbar who I really loved. I feel bad for not feeling as sad as I should about the break-up.

I’ve known Nina for three years now, how is it that after all these years it’s like I truly see her for the first time. Yes, she has always been very pretty and intelligent and a good friend, but I never noticed the golden sparks in her brown eyes. I never noticed how her smile lights up an entire room and I never noticed how cute she gets when she’s shy.

Damn it, I’m really falling for her.

I grabbed my guitar and started playing. I felt so confused. A part of me was very sure I liked Nina but another part of me was confused. How can I like her all of the sudden? Maybe it’s because I’m confused about Ámbar and looking for something completely different and that’s how I found Nina. Maybe I’m reflecting my feelings for Ámbar on Nina.

I had to find out how I felt but how without raising the suspicion of other people? I didn’t want to give anyone ideas because that would just make it all the more confusing. Plus I didn’t want to toy with Nina’s feelings, she deserved better than that. And there was Ámbar, if she were to find out I had feelings for Nina I’m sure she would make her life a living nightmare.

Nico and Pedro came home an hour later. “Good news Simón, I convinced Nico to come live with us! It will be just like old times, isn’t that amazing?” Pedro says. “That’s amazing, welcome home!” I say trying to sound excited and happy and high five them both. But they notice immediately that I’m not acting like myself.

“What’s up with you?” Pedro asks after examining my face. “I broke up with Ámbar” I shrug. I really don’t feel like talking about it, because I don’t want them to know about my confused feelings yet.

“I’m sorry, I know you loved her very much.” He says. We sit down, Nico and Pedro take the opposite couch. “So how come you made the decision to break up with her?” Nico asks.

“I got some advice and it struck me that I was very unhappy. I hate arguing and it was all I did with Ámbar. I was just tired of the drama. I need to be with someone who makes me happy all the time, who makes me feel like I’m a good person. Honestly, Ámbar made me feel bad about myself most of the time.” I explain, saying it out loud again I knew I did the right thing.

“Sounds like you made the right choice” Pedro said. Nico nodded: “Yeah, with Ámbar it’s always been hot and cold, but you’re looking for something stable and that’s a part of growing up.”

I laugh: “You sound like a psychologist, have you secretly been studying psychology when you were away?” In response he throws a cushion to me, which is the start of a very serious pillow fight. It’s good to have the band back together. I missed moments like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna POV**

I came home and saw Ámbar sitting on the couch, obviously crying. Looks like Simón made his decision and broke up with her after all. It’s really sad, because I thought the two of them were solid. They seemed to be fine just a couple of weeks ago, but then they started arguing and Simón told me that the old Ámbar was more and more showing again.

“What’s wrong Ámbar?” I ask, a little careful. I don’t want to invade her personal space, she used to have a big problem with opening herself up but I felt like she started to trust me more and more. “Simón broke up with me” she says, her voice trembling. I sit down next to her and lay my arm around her. “I’m sorry to hear that Ámbar”

“I just don’t know what happened, we were happy and then the next moment we weren’t anymore. And yes I know I’m demanding but he just dumped me, he didn’t even give me the chance to prove I could do better.” She says sobbing. I feel really bad for her, I know how much she loves Simón.

“Maybe you should talk to him again?” I propose, but she shakes her head. “He seemed pretty sure about it, and he said he was unhappy Luna. I don’t want him to be unhappy. If I’m not it for him, there’s not much I can do. I just never loved anyone like I loved him.”

“But maybe you should show your vulnerability to him as well, I know you’re used to hide your feelings but I know Simón and he is very caring and he needs to feel like you care about him as much as he does about you.”

“I tried doing that, maybe not these last couple of weeks but that’s because I’m not like that Luna. And shouldn’t I be truly myself in a relationship?” “Yes of course, yes. You’re amazing Ámbar.”

“Thank you Luna, that’s actually great hearing it from you.” She hugged me tightly. “Everything will be fine, Ámbar, I know it will be” I said, but I don’t know if she believed me she still seemed very down.

Once in my room I called Simón, I know it was getting late but I had to know if he was okay. He must be heartbroken after ending his relationship with Ámbar. He adored her. Although lately his feelings seemed to have changed, a couple of weeks ago Simón would’ve never broken up with her. He picked up immediately: “Hey Luna, what’s up?” he asked, he sounded tired.

“I just saw Ámbar, are you okay?” I asked. I wish I could see him so I could tell from his eyes the way he was feeling. “I’m fine, it was my decision. It wasn’t easy, but my feelings changed and I shouldn’t be with her unless I’m completely happy in the relationship. And for a couple of months I was happy, but lately I wasn’t anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, so that’s it? You’re not going to talk to her anymore? You’re not going to try to make things work?” I could hear Simón take a couple of breaths before answering. “I’m not sure, I want to try again but then again I don’t want her to change but I’m not sure how it’s going to work if neither of us do. We’re just so different. Maybe I need someone who’s more like me.”

“Matteo and I are also very different, yet we’re very happy together.” I state, I don’t want Simón to give up unless he’s a one hundred percent certain. “That’s true, and I’m very happy for you Luna, I really am. But Ámbar and I are different in another way. I need someone who loves me unconditionally and shows it all the time, not only when she feels like it. I want Ámbar to be happy as well, and I’m not sure I’m the right guy to do that.” I sigh, when he puts it like that I don’t know how I can argue with him about it.

“Is there someone else?” I need to ask it, he just seems so over Ámbar already.

Simón is silent, maybe a little too long before he says: “No, of course not.” I’m about to ask him if he’s sure but if he doesn’t want to tell me than maybe I shouldn’t insist. Maybe I should ask him another day. I’m sure he would tell me if it was serious.

**Simón POV**

After Luna called I felt bad for not telling her the whole truth. But I just couldn’t tell her that I had been thinking about another girl, because she would want to know who and I didn’t want her to know I was thinking about Nina.

These last couple of days were so weird and filled with a lot of emotions. I hope Ámbar is okay, luckily she got Luna looking after her. Maybe it was for the better if I stayed away from the mansion for a while, I needed to give her time. If I were to show up it might confuse her. She might think I came to see her or make things worse for her.

So instead I agreed to meet Luna at the park, we were skating in silence only saying a couple of things until she got to the subject of Ámbar.

“So how are you after the break-up?” she asks casually. “I’m okay. Not good nor bad, just okay. A little numb even.” I say truthfully, I know lying won’t work with Luna. She knows me better than anyone. “Okay is good I guess, at least you’re not completely broken that’s good. Are you going to reach out to her again or just leave things as they are?” she asks, I’m thinking she hopes me and Ámbar will make up and be happy again. But I think it’s too late for that.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Luna, I don’t want to give her any hope. I think space will be good for the both of us.” I take a sharp turn to emphasize what I just said. “So that’s just it? You broke-up and… nothing? No reconciliation?” Luna asks while doing a pirouette. “I guess so” I shrug.

Luna stops twirling and comes closer to me “Why are you being so weird, Simón? Are you sure there is no one else? You know you can tell me, I’m your best friend.” She looks me in the eyes and I want to tell her everything, but at that moment we’re interrupted by a girl’s voice calling our names. It’s Nina in a pretty blue dress and I can’t help but stare. I look away so Luna won’t notice.

“Oh it’s Nina, I hope it’s okay I invited her? We’ll take later okay?” Luna says waving at Nina who’s coming our way, skates in her hands. “Yeah good, no problem” I say a bit distracted. I wasn’t sure I was going to see her so soon again. Now that I was quite sure I was developing feelings for her it was very awkward. But I was going to act as natural as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://youtu.be/GVByHlulni8 - Soy Luna: Linda

**Simón POV**

Nina looked very pretty, I wonder why I never noticed that before. The blue dress she was wearing really highlighted her face. It reminded me a bit of Ámbar’s eyes but it was a different shade. Nina’s smile was very wide as she walked to us.

“Hey girl, how are you? I’m so happy you found the time to come, I know how busy you are with university” Luna says while she hugs Nina. “Hey Nina” I say with a smile, it just comes naturally whenever I see hers. I give her a kiss on the cheek trying not to blush while doing so. I’ve done it so many times, yet now it feels different.

Nina put on her skates and in no time the three of them were skating together and it was simply a good time. They laughed a lot and they tried out new tricks and I even taught Nina a few. During this I held her couple of times which felt very natural and good. One time I caught her from falling and we shared a very intimate moment. Luna noticed and kind of ruined the moment.

We were in the middle of teaching Nina a new trick when Luna’s phone went over. It was Matteo so me and Nina exchanged a look, knowing Luna was going to talk all lovey dovey for the next couple of minutes. When Luna noticed us mocking her playfully, she skated further away to continue her conversation with her boyfriend.

“Those two are so in love right? I don’t even recognize Luna whenever she’s talking to him” I say sitting down on the bench resting a bit. Nina laughs and says: “Yeah and she’s literally talking about him all the time, too. But I’m happy for her. She’s been through enough.” Nina always wants the best for people, she’s just nice like that. It would be so easy for her to talk bad about Luna, but she never does. Something I really like about her.

“That’s right” I say, staring at Luna’s back. “Are you sad that she’s so happy with Matteo? I mean it must be hard with all those feelings you used to have” I turn my head towards Nina and smile: “No, I’m absolutely okay with it. Luna’s happiness is the most important thing and she and Matteo belong together, even blind people can tell that. It’s true that once I wished it was different, but I never stood a chance. But I really believe me and Luna are better of as best friends. We don’t need all that relationship drama.”

“You’re a really great guy Simón, do you realize that? Any girl would be lucky to be with you.” Nina grabs my hand and squeezes it. I stare deep into her eyes and for a moment I feel like leaning in and kissing her. I stare at her lips, but before I can move any closer I hear Luna’s voice nearing.

“I love you, bye Matteo” she says and with a smile she puts her phone away. Awkwardly I turn away from Nina, hoping she hasn’t noticed I was going to kiss her. “What did I miss here? Any more mocking me with my relationship?” Luna asks detecting the weird tension but interpreting it wrong. “Pfft what, no way. We could never make fun of your very passionate relationship with your lover” I say in a mocking voice. Luna hits me because of it and says: “You’re just jealous because you just want what I have” she says.

“That’s right, I’m busted. Yes I have feelings for Matteo. I tried to hide it but lately these feelings have grown and I just want to kiss him, if only he was here” I say dramatically. I can hear Nina’s cute laugh beside me but I don’t dare to look her in the eyes. “Is that why you asked to join your band? That’s very cute. But I’m sorry he’s very much taken. But if we ever were to break-up I’ll set you two up” Luna plays along. The three of us burst out laughing. I sneak a look into Nina’s direction when she isn’t looking at me, and I can’t help but be a little saddened that our moment was ruined.

We went to Jam & Roller for a drink. Nina and Pedro were working and Matteo was playing guitar on the stage.

“Nico!” Luna and Nina both say and they go hug him. “Hey girls, nice to see you too” he says smiling wildly. While they talk I scan the room, I want to be certain Ámbar isn’t here I don’t know how she would react seeing me and I’m definitely not ready for that confrontation. Matteo stops playing and greets the girls as well, especially Luna who he hugs very tightly.

“So now that you guys are all together again, please tell me you’re going to play a song, please please please” Luna begs. The boys and I exchange looks and we don’t even have to think twice. Of course we want to play together. It has been quite a while but I’m sure that once we have our instruments, it’ll sound as good as it used to be.

“Am I allowed to play with?” Matteo asks and people who don’t know him wouldn’t spot the uncertainty in his voice, but knowing him quite well now I spotted it. We look at him doubtfully, but then we start laughing: “Of course, you’re a part of the band, right!”

We grab our instruments and after deciding what song, we start playing. Nina and Luna are sitting at a table very close to the stage. We decided on the song ‘Linda’.

Nico starts singing and while he does I can’t help but look at Nina. Her smile is wide and we lock eyes for a bit until she looks away shyly. I try not to be too obvious, but I’ve got a feeling Matteo noticed me. He’s acting strange for the rest of the song.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina POV**

Seeing the band play together feels like old times. My eyes are drawn to Simón and he looks for my eyes as well, and it’s weird but it feels very good. How did this even happen? A couple of days ago I never thought about him and now he’s all I think about. And we shared a moment earlier, I haven’t make it up in my mind, we really did. Does he have feelings for me?

No, he just broke up with Ámbar, he can’t have moved on already. Maybe he’s confused and he misses closeness and maybe that’s why he’s all of the sudden interested in me. Maybe I’m his distraction. I should get him out of my head because I know it would never work out between us.

And I’ve finally got the feeling that Ámbar doesn’t hate me so I really shouldn’t even think about starting something with her ex-boyfriend. She would ruin my life if she knew how I felt.

But still when he looks at me it’s special. I can’t describe the feeling, but it’s almost magical. That must mean something right?

“Nina, what’s wrong?” Luna asks when she sees me look away from the stage. Damn, I really can’t have her knowing about my stupid crush on her best friend. “Nothing, I just need some air” I say and grab my bag. “Do you want me to come with you?” she asks concerned. “No, I’m fine really just not feeling that great. I think I should head home, see you tomorrow” I give her a quick hug and leave.

I shoot one last look at the stage and see Simón’s confused face, he’s shaking his head not understanding why I’m about to leave all of the sudden. I wish I could explain it to him, but I don’t even get it myself. I look to the floor, turn around and leave.

Outside I let go of the breath that I apparently was holding in. I really need to get a grip, because what’s happening right now isn’t good for me. It’s all very overwhelming. But after today I’m certain about one thing: I am crushing on Simón Álvarez.

**Simón POV**

As soon as the song is finished I jump of the stage. “What happened with Nina?” I ask Luna who’s applauding, she stops as soon as she hears my question. “I don’t know but all of the sudden she didn’t feel good and she left.”

“Did she get a call or message or something?” I ask, wondering if it had anything to do with me or that there was something else going on. “Not that I know, but why are you this worried Simón? Is there something I don’t know?” Luna asks. “No I’m just worried that’s all” I say but I can tell Luna’s not convinced with this explanation.

Matteo, Nico and Pedro also leave the stage and join us at the table. “I thought we sounded pretty good, guys” Pedro says smiling, Nico and Matteo agree with him. And I know I should be happy about it too, but I can’t get Nina out of my head. I’m really worried that something might have happened. Or did I do something wrong? I really want to call her, hear if she’s okay but if she left because of me she probably doesn’t want to hear me. I’m not really sure what to do next.

“This round’s on me, what do you guys want?” Nico’s voice seems to come from far away. Maybe I should stop worrying and let Luna fulfil her best friend duties. I’m just hoping that she didn’t leave because of something I did.

While we drink our smoothies, Luna, Pedro and Nico are telling the craziest stories but I can’t concentrate on the conversation. I have looked at my phones a couple of times, but of course there are no messages. Why would there be, it’s not that Nina and I text each other regularly. Still I’m dying to hear from her. Matteo also doesn’t involve himself in the conversation, I can feel him looking at me from time to time and I wonder how much he saw on stage. Yes I was looking at Nina, but that’s innocent, right?

“Are you okay, Simón? You’re acting really strange” Luna says to me out of the blue. Everyone is silent and looking at me. “Yeah, I’m fine” I say, hoping they’ll think I’m thinking about Ámbar or something. I can see Matteo’s puzzled expression. It might be better to leave before he starts asking question. I say goodbye to my friends and leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Simón POV**

I’m laying in my bed sending Nina a text, asking her how she’s doing. I just couldn’t help myself, I have to know whether she’s okay. Luckily for me she answers immediately.

_“I’m fine, thanks for asking.”_

I read the text a hundred times and I’m still not sure what it means exactly. It’s so vague and also polite, almost too polite. Now I’m sure her troubles got to do with me. So I know what to do next: _“Do you want to meet tomorrow? I want to talk”_

I bite my lip, I’m not certain how to react if she says no.

My phone dings and I’m scared to look, but my curiosity wins from my anxiety so I open the message.

_“Yes, one o’clock at the park?”_

My hearts starts racing, she wants to meet me. I can’t help but smile.

“ _Sounds good to me, I’ll see you tomorrow :) Goodnight”_

_“Goodnight :)”_

I read our conversation over and over again and fall asleep thinking about that cute smiley she sent me, it might sound crazy but it gave me hope.

I wake up early the next morning, which is not something I usually do so the boys are asking me a lot of questions when they see me entering the kitchen. “Who are you and what have you done to Simón Álvarez?” Nico asks while putting away his tablet. “I’m bettering my life, saying goodbye to bad habits of the past” I say while I grab a glass and some juice from the fridge.

“Sounds like you’re not only talking about waking up earlier, are you referring to your ex-girlfriend as well?” Pedro asks, he’s making pancakes and it smells incredible. I can’t believe I usually ignore those amazing smells and stay in bed instead.

I shrug and say: “I think it’s time for new things” I take the stool next to Nico on the other side of the counter.

“Does this mean you like someone else?” Nico asks surprised. I bite my lip because I don’t want them to know yet, but I also don’t feel like hiding this completely. “There might be someone else, but I’m not telling you who. At least not till I’m more certain if there’s even something between us. Plus I really don’t want Ámbar to find out. She’d be heartbroken and I’ve already hurt her so much. I feel bad it all happened so quickly, but I guess you can’t change how you feel.”

Pedro hands me a plate with a pancake and simply says: “You can’t change the course of your heart.”

We eat for silence for a while but Nico interrupts it by asking about the girl again: “Do you really not want to tell her name? I thought we were best friends? Please I want to know Simón” I laugh but shake my head: “I’m not telling you, because if I do everyone at Jam & Rollers will know in no time.”

Nico sighs disappointed, “Are you meeting her today?” “I am, in a couple of hours” It’s all I’ve been thinking about. “That’s exciting, have you already figured out what to wear because it should be special if it’s your first date.” He’s starting to sound more and more excited. Which is weird because he’s usually not that into clothes and stuff. “I don’t really think our meeting up qualifies as a date, but no I haven’t figured out what to wear yet.”

“Don’t worry, me and Pedro will help you” Nico says and we spend the remaining hours choosing an outfit. We settle on a leather jacket, red shirt, blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers. I know Nina’s favourite colour is blue, but I don’t want to scare her away by wearing that colour too much. She might find it creepy if I matched my outfit to her liking. It surprises me when thinking about it, there are so many details that I know about Nina, yet there is so much more to discover from her. And I’m hoping I’ll get the chance to get to know everything about her.

It’s 12.30 when I leave for my meeting – date sounds so official – Pedro and Nico wish me luck. I can’t remember the last time I was this nervous. I’m just glad I’m not wearing skates, because I’m sure I would’ve fallen a couple of times because of my nervousness.

I’m waiting for Nina at the bench she consoled me when I was feeling down about the break-up with Ámbar. It seemed ages ago, how could it be only two days?

I straighten my shirt and I feel very overdressed and warm, maybe I should lose the jacket. I take it off and feel more comfortable.

It’s 12.55 when I spot Nina making her way to me. She’s wearing her black glasses, a yellow blouse and black skirt. She looks stunning. Her hair is straight and I never noticed how shiny it was. What I also like about Nina is that she doesn’t wear much make-up. She’s very natural.

I smile as she sits down next to me. “Hey” she says shyly, putting her hair behind her ear. She places her backpack next to her on the ground and I wonder whether she just had class. But I don’t want to waste my time talking about school.

“Hey, you look amazing” I say, I bite my lip. I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries. “Thank you” she replies with a stunning smile. It takes my breath away. How did I never notice her astonishing smile? And how come I never noticed how beautiful her eyes really are?

“I was worried about you, why did you leave so all of the sudden yesterday?” I ask. I feel the urge to take her hands but I don’t instead I squeeze the jacket that’s laying in my lap.

“The truth?” she asks, I nod. I can see how nervous she is, her hands are shaking so this time I do reach my hands out and grab hers. I caress them lightly, encouraging her to tell me everything. “It’s because of this Simón” she says and she looks down at our hands. “I don’t know what it all means, but I’m scared because it’s been a very long time since I’ve felt something like this and it’s all very confusing because you’re my friend and you’re Luna’s best friend and you’re Ámbar’s boyfriend”

“I was, remember I broke up with her a couple days ago” She shakes her head: “Yes, but it’s so recently. And this” she gestures to us “it’s all so fast and new and I’m not sure how to feel. I mean a couple of days ago you were just a good friend and now you’re all I can think about and that’s scary.” Nina blushes, probably regretting saying so much.

My heart is beating very fast, Nina just told me she has feelings for me as well. And even though she has lots of doubts, it’s the only thing that matters to me. I squeeze her hands and start speaking: “Nina, you’re very special to me. And yes I know that it’s all very sudden and out of the blue, I feel the same, but you’re all I can think about, too. When we skated together something inside me happened and ever since that moment I can’t stop thinking about you. Yes it’s crazy because we know each other for quite a while and up until now we never really noticed each other, but now we do and I think you’re lovely and I just want to spend more time with you”

Nina smiles as if she can’t believe what I just said, but it’s all true.

“What about Ámbar though? I thought you really loved her?” Nina asks and I’m not very sure how to answer her question without scaring her away. “I did and I do, she’s still special to me but my relationship with her didn’t work and it never will, so you don’t have to be afraid that you’re my rebound or that I’m just using you to make her jealous or something, because what I feel for you is true and I haven’t felt this in a long time. Ámbar’s my past, but who knows maybe you’re my future.”

Nina smiles and nods, still disbelief in her eyes: “So you really want to try this?”

“I do, at least if you want to go out with me?” I raise my brows as I’m waiting for her answer. A million butterflies in my stomach. “Yes, but I don’t know whether it’s a good idea. We don’t know how everyone’ll react when they find out… don’t forget you only broke up with Ámbar the day before yesterday and Luna, she’s our best friend… I’m just not sure how she’ll react…”

“Okay, how about this: we go on a date but we keep it between us. We can start our relationship discovering it all step by step, not rushing anything and when we feel ready we will tell everyone. And if it doesn’t work out, we just keep it between us. That way we can take all the time we need and really get to know each other differently before others come into our relationship.” I would rather not try to keep it hidden for all our friends and family, but maybe in this case we can only give it a full shot if no one knows except us.

“Sounds good to me, but how will we hide it when we’ll spend so much time together?” Nina asks concerned, I can see all the question marks in her eyes. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry about it.” I squeeze her hands again.

“So we’re going to do this?” I ask her and my heart flips when she nods and says ‘yes’. I hug her tightly and I really want to kiss her, but maybe that’s a little too public. We just agreed to keep us hidden for a while.

“Do you have class this afternoon or are you free for our first date?” I ask when I let go of her. I can’t believe that we’re actually going to do this.

“I’m free” she says smiling widely. “What are we going to do?”

“I think I’ve got an idea” I just came up with the perfect date and I’m sure she’s going to love it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nina POV**

I can’t believe we’re doing this, Simón and I are actually going on a date.

“Where are we going?” I ask as Simón guides us away from the park. He’s holding my hand and it feels very natural, as if our hands were meant to hold each other. We only shortly let go when we pass a couple of girls who we recognize from Jam and Roller, you never know that they will spread the rumour of us as a couple.

It’s weird how I’ve lived in Buenos Aires for all my life but I’ve got no idea where Simón is taking me, in my defence it’s a very big city. We walk for quite a while until we stand in front of a big arc which leads to a beautiful garden. I recognize this place, it’s Bosques de Palermo. I used to come here a lot with my parents, back when they were still together.

Simón looks at me to see whether I like this place and I smile very widely and give him a hug. “It’s perfect” I whisper in the crook of his neck. It’s very romantic and quiet and I wish that I’d brought my camera with me. And the best part is that the chance we’ll encounter someone from Jam & Roller is extremely small.

Hand in hand we explore every part of the garden and we talk about everything, about how my parents used to take me here and how when he first came to Buenos Aires he came here a lot because he found it very calming, we talk about our favorite flowers and how we both love the way the sunshine reflects on all the flowers, making everything brighter and even more special.

We sit down on a bench in front of a bushel of roses. We take a couple of selfies, and for one Simón kisses my cheek, which makes my heart skip a few beats. My hearts has been beating so fast this entire day that it’s a miracle it still works.

We look at the pictures, both of us with the biggest smile. “You look really cute” Simón says while he zooms in on my face, and the face I make is really ugly so I blush and try to take the phone from him but he holds it above our heads and he’s so tall that there’s no way I can reach that high. “That’s unfair” I complain, but he just laughs and keeps it at the same height.

“Please Simón, let me delete it please. It’s really ugly” I try to persuade him with my puppy eyes but he doesn’t fall for it. “No, like I said it’s cute. I love it.” He says sweetly. He brings down his arm, but puts his phone in his pocket. I pout a little because it’s unfair. It’s only our fast date and he already has ugly pictures of me.

“You’re so cute” He says again and he puts his hands on my face. My hearts starts beating very fast again, the tension between us rises. He looks in my eyes to find affirmation and I nod my head slightly. Slowly he closes the distance between our lips and they connect. It’s amazing. The kiss is everything I imagined it to be and so much more. It’s thrilling and passionate but at the same time it’s warm and sweet.

**Simón POV**

Our lips connect and it’s a thrilling sensation. Nina’s lips are soft and taste delicious. Very different from Ámbar who’s more sure and takes the lead. Nina’s kiss is vulnerable, but at the same time the kiss is also very passionate. It’s so good that when she pulls away to take a breath, my body aches because it wants more. We take a couple of seconds to collect our breath and our lips are linked again. We kiss like there’s no tomorrow and afterwards I feel dizzy.

I laugh and so does Nina, we’re both out of breath and flushed from all the kissing. She looks adorable. I softly touch her face and put a stray of hair behind her ear.

Our romantic moment is interrupted by familiar voices coming our way. “That sounds like Matteo and Luna” Nina whispers. We both start to panic, what if they see us here? “Should we hide?” I propose, but it’s already too late because we see them coming from our left. And when I look up I accidentally make eye-contact with Luna. “Too late” I say alarmed.

I try to come up with excuses about why the two of us are here in a romantic garden, but my mind is blank. I’m really hoping Nina comes up with a good excuse because otherwise we’re busted.

“Simón? Nina? What are you guys doing here?” Luna asks confused when they reach us. Matteo’s eyes go forth between me and Nina, and I’m sure he suspects there’s something going on between us. Definitely after yesterday, he was the one who was the most suspicious about my behavior already.

“Simón was helping me with a school assignment, I wanted to ask you but I knew you had a date with Matteo so I didn’t want to disturb you.” Nina blurts out, she sounds nervous but I’m hoping Luna doesn’t notice. “Besides it helps me get my mind of you know what” I add.

“Oh, but you know I always want to help you Nina. I mean it’s really sweet that you don’t want to come between Matteo and I, but you’re my best friend I’m always here if you need me.” Luna seems a little hurt. “I know Luna, of course I do. But it’s just a small project, Simón saw me struggling with it in Jam & Rollers and asked if he could help so that’s why I didn’t come to you with it.” Nina lies further, Luna smiles and nods: “It’s really sweet of you to help, Simón.”

“You know me, always trying to help people” I give her a wink and Luna giggles. “Where are your books though? Don’t you need them to do a project?” Matteo interrupts and I exchange looks with Nina. We didn’t think about that. But luckily Nina is smart and she shows her phone: “I’m taking notes with my phone, it’s more of an interview sort of assignments. So I ask questions and Simón answers them.”

“That makes sense” Matteo says but there’s still disbelief in his eyes. I’m sure he’s on to us. “And this venue, quite romantic isn’t it? Was that too for the assignment?” he asks and I shoot a worried glance in Nina’s direction. But she stays calm: “Actually that’s funny, we really weren’t inspired and then we started talking about spots we used to come as a child and this spot came up because I used to come here with my parents a lot and Simón really wanted to see it. So here we are”

Nina sounds so convincing, that I almost start believing the story myself. And Matteo’s a bit thrown of by this good explanation. “Enough with the interrogation, why don’t we let them finish their project and we continue our romantic walk” Luna says, smiling lovely at Matteo. He turns to her and nods: “Sounds good, see you later guys and lots of fun” he winks and they walk off. We wave until their out of sight and both let out a sigh.

“I think Mateo knows something is up” I confess. Nina and I share worried glances. “Yeah, I think so too, he acted very strange with all the questions and stuff.”

“Indeed and yesterday he acted strange, too. You know when you left, I think he noticed my reaction and then when I asked Luna about you he kept shooting me weird looks.” I say.

“Do you think he’ll tell Luna?” Nina asks worried. “I don’t know…” I say, shrugging. I wish I knew how we could be certain he wouldn’t tell Luna but I got no idea how. I’m just hoping he keeps his suspicions to himself. “Do you think we should talk to him about it?” Nina asks, she puts her hair behind her ear. I notice it’s something she does when she worries about something.

“I could try to talk to him, maybe I can try to find out if he indeed has suspicions and if he does I can ask him to keep it secret.” I know Matteo and he’s a good friend, I’m sure that when I ask him to keep this a secret he will. Still a part of me hopes that he’s still oblivious though.

“Let’s try not to worry about it too much” Nina says, “We were having so much fun, weren’t we? We shouldn’t let anyone spoil that.” I smile and answer: “We were indeed having tons of fun” I look at her lips and close the distance. But this time it’s just a short peck, because I’m too afraid Luna and Matteo are still here somewhere.

“Maybe we should find another spot” I propose and stand up, reaching my hand out to Nina, who grabs it and we start walking to the entrance. We’re surrounded by lots of people so we decide to let go of each other’s hands, just in case. But even though we’re not holding hands anymore, it feels as if we are. I can still feel the warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Simón POV**

Nina and I were wandering the streets looking for a quiet café where we could continue our date. We were laughing about what happened earlier, what a co-incidence to run into Luna and Matteo. It’s weird because out of all the gardens and parks in Buenos Aires, we choose the same one. Okay I admit it’s quite famous, but still what are the odds?

We’ve walked past quite a few places but we never dared to go inside, afraid to see a familiar face and have the second part of our date interrupted as well. But then we come across this adorable little tearoom and we just cannot not go in there. We go sit at the table furthest away from the door, just in case.

“This is beautiful” Nina says impressed while she looks around. She’s right, this place is truly amazing. It’s a small space with high ceilings, which makes it feel very spatial. The walls are painted in a dark blue with golden stars and breathtaking paintings, inspired of Van Gogh’s starry night. From the ceiling are hanging golden lamps but their light is dimmed which gives the room a very romantic feeling. It’s like we’re in Paris.

“Let me take a picture of you” I say while I take my phone and I’m sure that Nina’s going to protest, I know how she doesn’t like to be the one being photographed, she’s rather the photographer, but she doesn’t. She smiles her amazing smile. The picture turns out great – not that I was expecting a different result. “Magnifica” I say, which makes her blush. I can’t help but take another picture, I just love how adorable she is. And I love that I can make her blush, it makes my heart melt.

“My turn” she says while she takes my phone and shoots a couple of pictures of me. I take a few silly poses but the last one is just me staring lovingly into the camera. I look at the picture and love it because it shows exactly how I feel about Nina.

We order the house tea, which is a special green tea served in a beautiful blue cup with a painting of Van Gogh. It’s so beautiful that I take a picture of the teas and post it on my Instagram story. Within seconds I got a reply from Nico: _“I thought you said it wasn’t a date_ _😉_ _”_ I roll my eyes at his comment, Nina sees my reaction and asks what’s up. “it’s just Nico, I kind of told him and Pedro that I liked someone new this morning and that I was meeting her, but I said it wasn’t a date and now he saw my post and commented on it” I explain as I let her read his reaction.

“Did you tell them who you were meeting?” Nina asks subtly, but I realize she’s just curious if I told them I was meeting her. “No. I didn’t even want to tell them I was seeing someone else but they’re my best friends and they always know when something’s up. I told them I couldn’t tell yet who I was seeing because I didn’t want Ámbar to find out and they respected that.” I explain. I reach over the table for Nina’s hand and ask: “You don’t mind that I told them, do you?”

She shakes her head, “I completely understand. I’m not sure how long I can hide my feelings for Luna either, she’s definitely going to notice I’ve got a boy on my mind”

“You do? Do I know him, is he handsome?” I ask playfully, entangling our fingers. “I’m not sure you’ve met him, but he’s very goofy and talented, and I guess he’s so-so looking?” she teases. “Hey, I’m not just _so-so looking_ , my mom always tells me I am very handsome” I say back, which makes Nina laugh. “If she says so, it must be true”

The day passes and way too soon it’s time to say goodbye, Nina has to get home for dinner and I promised the buys I would be home for dinner. I’m sure it was just their excuse to have me alone and start the interrogation. I walk Nina home and we kiss hiding behind a wall out of reach for her mother or anyone else to see.

“I had a really great time with you” Nina says, her arms still around my neck and my hands on her waist. I love being this close to her. “Me too, I can’t wait to take you on our second date.” I already have an idea that I just know Nina will love. “Remind me to bring my camera with me next time, I really missed it today. We’ve been to so many amazing spots.” Nina says and her eyes brighten up thinking about all the beautiful pictures she could’ve taken today.

I nod, “Will do. See you tomorrow?” I’m already sad thinking about having to miss her for the next 12 or so hours. “See you tomorrow” She smiles. I peck her on the lips one last time. Then she entangles herself from my embrace and with one last wave she’s gone. I lean against the wall, thinking back at this beautiful day. Suddenly Ámbar pops into my mind and I feel really bad about my feelings for Nina. Maybe we should slow things down, but then I think about how easy it was to spend a day with Nina in comparison with the numerous days I’ve spend with Ámbar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nina POV**

I enter my house and immediately my mom comes running towards me as if she hasn’t seen my in two months. She hugs me and then says in her worried voice: “I was so worried, why didn’t you call? I thought you only had a lecture this morning, why are you home so late? I tried to call you but you went straight to voice mail every time.”

I break away from her embrace and say a little irritated: “Mom, I’m 18 years old why are you still so worried if I don’t come home straight after my lecture? Relax, I was just hanging out with my friends. I thought you said it was okay to hang out with them how often as I wanted to, so why are you acting like this? Did something happen?”

Mom shrugs, looks down at the floor and admits she was acting crazy. “Okay maybe I overreacted a little bit, but I was watching these documentaries about missing persons and did you know that a lot of first year students go missing? And I don’t know I just got worried since your phone was turned off…” she sounds a bit ashamed. It’s clear she’s spend all day watching crazy shows because she’s wearing purple sweatpants and my mom never wears sweatpants, unless she’s going for a run but that doesn’t count.

“Mom, how often do I need to tell you to not watch those shows you just go crazy afterwards! And you know I’m not like those people who disappear, I’m always very careful and this time I turned of my phone because it had low battery but it didn’t matter because I was with my friends the whole time, besides I didn’t even walk home by myself.” Too late I realize I shouldn’t have said that last part because now I know there’s going to be an interrogation about who brought me home.

“So who was the nice person who walked you home then?” she asks, a line appearing between her brows.

“Just Luna and Simón” I say casually, trying not to put any attention to that last name. It feels unnatural though, I’m hoping she doesn’t notice maybe I’m analyzing it too much.

“You would tell me though when there’s someone special, right?” She narrows her eyes, I know she’s examining my now completely blank face. A little frightened I nod stiffly. Trying not to give anything away in my eyes.

“Great, I’m going to bed. I had no idea you could become so tired of watching tv the whole day” she gives me a kiss on my cheek and walks up the stairs to her bedroom. I sigh, my mom might cause problems in the future… But I shouldn’t think about that yet. Instead I turn on my phone and smile instantly, Simón’s already send me a message. 

“ _I know it’s going to sound so cliché and soggy, but I’m missing you already”_

I bite my lip as I’m thinking of a good response, it needs to be cute and witty.

**Simón POV**

_“I didn’t know you were such an hopeless romantic, PS I kinda love that”_ I keep rereading the message Nina just send me.

“Simón are you still with us?” Nico asks throwing a cushion at my head, which hits me full in the face. My phone falls in my lap and I shoot him an angry gaze.

“I think he was dreaming about his mystery girl” Pedro says from the kitchen. Our living room and kitchen are linked, so even when he’s cooking – and Pedro usually is – he can hear everything we say and the other way around.

I ignore the comment and put my phone in my pocket, I don’t want to risk them reading my texts.

“So, are you going to tell us everything about your-“ Nico signs quotation marks to stress the next words “’Not-date’? You seemed to have such an amazing time that you even forgot no one was supposed to find out you were on a date”

“Yeah, that was stupid of me, but we were at this adorable little teashop and it was so beautiful that I just had to snap a picture. Hopefully Ámbar hasn’t seen it.” Ever since I posted the story I was afraid to look at the views, but I was sure she’d seen it.

“So you guys had a good time then?” Pedro asked not so subtly. “Yeah, actually it was pretty amazing.” I say shyly.

“Is she a good kisser?” Nico asks, nosy as usual.

I roll my eyes, “That isn’t any of your business”

“I take that as a yes” he replies with a crooked smile. I throw the cushion back to him, but I miss his face. Dang it.

“Dinner’s ready” Pedro calls before we can start a real pillow fight. Maybe it’s for the better, I’ll get him back later. Pedro has made tacos and it looks even greater than it smells.

“Wow Pedro, has anyone told you that you should really consider becoming a chef?” I take a plate and fill it. I take my first bite and it’s like an explosion in my mouth.

“Did it taste anything like this?” Nico asks jokingly. I raise my brows and he responds: “The kiss!” 

“You’re unbelievable” I take another bite. No food could ever come close to Nina’s kisses, but I’m keeping that to myself.

“Okay, so you don’t want to talk about kissing, but can you at least tell us more about your date? You already said you went to this cute place but did you do anything before?” Nico asks while chewing.

I take another bite from my taco before answering, I’m not sure what I should tell them without saying too much. It’s already dangerous that we saw Luna and Matteo, which makes me think of a way that won’t lead to suspicion. “No we didn’t, but I did run into Nina and helped her a bit with an assignment.

“That’s nice of you, but tell more about that girl” Nico says eagerly. I’ve only he would know that Nina ís that girl. So I describe vaguely our date, bringing up details that don’t really matter but make the story more believable.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aI_FjONpg0 – Eres: Michael Rondo

Nico “You signed up for the Open Music tonight, right?” Luna asks me excited. Me, Luna, Matteo and Nina are at Jam & Rollers. Nico and Pedro are also here, but they’re working so that doesn’t count.

“Of course I am” I say, giving Pedro a high-five as he passes. “How about you guys?” I ask, locking eyes with Nina shortly. She looks away shyly and starts blushing, it’s adorable. We haven’t seen each other privately since our date, which is very weird. But I catch myself staring at her multiple times. I just can’t help it, she’s so beautiful. She’s wearing a blue dress with butterflies and it suits her really well.

“Luna and I are doing a duet” Matteo says proudly, he puts his arm around his girlfriend and they share a loved-up stare. They’re adorable, hopefully one day Nina and I can express our love the same way. I’m just hoping we’ll be able to keep it a secret until then. A little jealous I look away from the pair, deliberately not looking at Nina which would only make it worse.

“Nina, why don’t you sign up as well? You’ve got an amazing voice, I think it’s your time to conquer that stage again” Luna says, turning her attention towards Nina. It’s actually a great idea, it would be amazing if Nina would sing something. She’s incredible and it’s been such a long time since she last performed.

Nina shakes her head: “I feel way more comfortable enjoying it all from here.”

“Sometimes you need to take a risk in life” Luna argues, tossing her hair over her shoulder like she often does. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Please for me” Luna turns on her puppy eyes, Nina looks away from them, knowing the power of them. “Maybe next time” she says and Luna narrows her eyes and lifts her pinky: “Okay, but let’s make a pinky promise that we’ll perform a duet together in the next Open”

Nina looks at the pinky deliberately but then sighs and locks it with hers. “Yes!” Luna yells excitedly, “No way backing out now because there were witnesses! You’re performing with me in the next open! I can’t wait to start rehearsing! I already know the perfect song!” Luna blabbers.

“I wish she was as excited to sing with me” Matteo says a bit insulted. Luna laughs and hugs her boyfriend: “You know how much I love singing with you, don’t be jealous” Matteo’s face lights up from the touch.

Luna isn’t the only one excited for Nina to sing, okay I’ll have to wait a little longer but at least I know for sure there’s no way of backing out of her promise to Luna, Luna can be quite stubborn when it comes to promises.

I wink at Nina, who gives me the most beautiful smile in return.

I decide to go back to the apartment to rehearse for tonight, I could’ve stayed in Jam & Roller but then everyone would’ve heard it already and that would just spoil the performance of tonight. I had the perfect song in mind to sing and I didn’t want anyone to find out yet. Yes true, it’s a song I wrote for another girl but the lyrics just really reflect on how I’m feeling right now.

I have the apartment to myself since both Nico and Pedro are working. I take my guitar and start practicing. I just have to remember tonight not to look too much at Nina, because no one can know the song’s about her.

A little later I get the cutest message from Nina saying she’s missing my company. I smile and get an idea, since I’m here all alone she can come here and we can hang out together for a bit. I send the message to invite her and a minute later she texts that she’s on her way.

The doorbell rings and I go open the door for Nina. “Hey” we both say at the same time. After closing the door, I grab her by the waist and plant my lips on hers. “Finally” I whisper in between kisses, which makes Nina giggle.

I guide her towards the couch where we continue to make-out until our lips our numb. We separate with huge smiles upon our now swollen lips. Nina shuffles a little closer and nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck. I rest my head upon hers and place kisses on her hair and forehead.

The hours pass by with the two of us just talking and cuddling. At five o’clock we kiss goodbye because Nina has to go home and change her outfit, although I told her multiple times that she already looked perfect.

“I’ll see you tonight and just listen to my song, it’s for you” I give her one last hug and peck on the lips and then she leaves. I close the door and smile, there’s no denying it any more I’m head over my heels in love with Nina.

I decide to wear my blue jacket tonight as a symbol since it’s Nina’s favorite color, it’s subtle but I know she’ll notice. Before heading out, I grab something to eat from the fridge. It’s not much but I’m too nervous to eat a big meal. I know it sounds silly because I’ve performed over a hundred times, but it’s different tonight. I sung for Nina. I just hope she likes it.

I arrive at Jam & Roller and it’s already packed. I look through the crowd and I’m pleased to see a couple familiar faces I haven’t seen in quite a while. “Hey!” I greet, Jim and Yam who were talking to Nico and Pedro turn around and hug me excitedly. Both girls are taking a gap year to explore the world and figure out what they want to study. While we’re talking about all the things they’ve been up to over the last couple of months, Luna, Matteo and Nina walk in. My eyes are drawn to the latest, who’s wearing a petrol colored dress and leather jacket. She’s beautiful.

Jim and Yam immediately jump forward and hug the girls tightly. Matteo takes a couple of steps back not wanting to intrude on the girls’ moment.

I watch from the sideline as the girls catch up, I can’t keep my eyes off of Nina. She looks wow.

“What are you looking at?” Matteo asks, taking place on the stool besides me. He follows my look and lifts his brows. “Could it be that you’ve got a crush on one of those girls there?”

I look away a little busted and turn towards him. “Of course not. I just broke up with Ámbar”

Matteo looks unconvinced but luckily for me Pedro just entered the stage to start the Music Open. Nerves come rushing in as he introduces me as the first artist of the night.

Matteo wishes me luck, I take a couple of breaths, grab my guitar from the stand and climb up the stage. Luna, Matteo, Jim, Yam and Nina sit down at a table right in front of me. I alter the mic stand and sit down on the chair.

“This song is very special to me, I’ve written it quite some time ago, but lately I find the lyrics to be very fitting again.” I briefly lock eyes with Nina before focusing on my guitar and playing the first chords.

_“Eres mi flor favorita en un cuento de hadas_

_Eres la frase más bella, jamás escuchada_

_Eres el frío, el calor_

_Eres el miedo, el valor_

_Eres la sombra que sale cuando quema el sol_

_Eres un confidente de todas mis emociones_

_La causa, la razón de mis canciones_

_Los sueños, la verdad y mucho más_

_Y mucho más_

_Eres un mar donde navegan emociones_

_El cielo en el que flotan corazones_

_Mi cómplice, mi guía y mucho más_

_Y mucho más_

_Eso eres_

_Eres pregunta, respuesta, mi euforia y mi calma_

_Eres tu bella sonrisa, la rima y el alma_

_Eres el frío, el calor_

_Eres el miedo, el valor_

_Eres la sombra que sale cuando quema el sol_

_Eres un confidente de todas mis emociones_

_La causa, la razón de mis canciones_

_Los sueños, la verdad y mucho más_

_Mucho más_

_Eso eres_

_Un mar donde navegan emociones_

_El cielo en el que flotan corazones_

_Mi cómplice, mi guía y mucho más_

_Mucho más_

_Eso eres_

_Eso eres”_

During the song I look multiple times at Nina, but from time to time I look at Luna as well. I mean she was my inspiration for this song in the first place. While I sing the last chorus I look at the rest of the room and see a very familiar face in the right corner. It’s Ámbar, which throws me off a bit. Luckily the song comes to an end soon after. With one last look at Nina, I strum the last chord.

The room is soon after filled with lots of applause and screaming. I take a quick bow and practically fly of the stage. I can’t believe Ámbar is here, I’m not sure I want to face her today. She’s surely going to find out I like someone else, I just thought I would have a little more time. The thought of her showing up tonight didn’t even cross my mind. I thought she’d closed the chapter of Jam & Roller a couple of months ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nina POV**

Simón has an angelic voice, I can’t believe he’s singing ‘Eres’ for me, it’s like he knew it’s my favourite song of his. He looks at me and it’s like there’s only us two in the room, but of course there isn’t so he looks to other people as well. I know I shouldn’t care about it and that he’s only doing it so no one would get suspicious but I don’t like it. I wish we could shout from the rooftops that we like each other, without having to care about what others think. But we can’t and it makes me sad.

During the last verse of the song Simón starts behaving weirdly, as if he’s nervous all of the sudden. He’s looking at a point behind me and when I turn around I see Ámbar’s face in the crowd. I can’t help but think that maybe he still has feelings for her. I look at the ground, trying to hide my hurt face, I’m just hoping no one’ll see. Simón sings the last sentences and I look up, he’s looking at me which makes that unsettling feeling from moments ago disappear. 

I applaud loudly, Luna’s even louder than me and is practically jumping up and down. I chuckle, Luna’s so excited all the time, it’s just cute to see. I shoot a glance over at Matteo who’s also applauding loudly. It’s almost hard to remember the time when he and Simón weren’t even friends. But it’s also hard to remember when Simón was madly in love with Luna and everything she did. It’s weird that I’m in a secret relationship with Luna’s ex, but I try not to think about it too much.

I can’t help but look behind me again, Ámbar is so pretty it makes my heart sink. How could Simón love me when she’s the competition? No boy in their right mind would turn down a girl like her for a girl like me.

“Nina, what’s wrong? You look so sad” Luna says, I avert my attention to her. I fake a smile, but she knows me all too well to fall for that. “Nothing, I was just thinking about something but it doesn’t matter. Simón was great, wasn’t he?”

“He was! It’s such a long time since I heard him sing this song. I wonder why he chose it” Luna says pensive.

“One thing we know for certain now though is that he’s in love with someone and I’m betting all my money that it isn’t Ámbar. Did you guys notice she’s here? And she looks fuming” Matteo says, pointing at Ámbar in the back, and he’s right she has a furious expression. I already feel sorry for Simón, because he’s got to deal with her.

A few moments later Simón is coming our way, he’s now wearing a green shirt. I can see his eyes searching the room and staying on Ámbar for a second. Again I get that unsettling feeling in my stomach.

“Hey guys” he says with a big smile once he reaches our table. I avoid his eyes, I don’t want him to notice I’m a bit troubled. He hugs Matteo and Luna and then comes over to me to hug me as well. “Nina, what’s wrong?” he whispers, but I shake my head. I can’t explain it to him now. He lets go of me, I can see the worry in his eyes.

“That was really amazing, Simón” Luna says, Simón redirects his attention to her but I can see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I bet he imagined my reaction a little different. I’m starting to feel bad, it was really sweet to dedicate that song to me and here I am feeling bad because his ex-girlfriend is in the room.

I try to let it go, but I just can’t. I’m just so afraid that he’s going to forgive her and realize his feelings for her are still very strong and that he’s going to leave me. We’ve only been together for one day, maybe it’s better to end it now before my feelings get even stronger. I already had my heart broken once, I’m not sure I can do it again. I feel my eyes welling up. “I’ve to go to the bathroom” I say and walk away as fast as I can. I can feel Simón’s eyes burning in my back, but I just can’t look at him now.

**Simón POV**

Nina’s acting very strange and now she’s practically running away from me. I’m wondering what I did wrong, maybe it was something I said or maybe someone else did. I don’t know, but I have to find out what’s bothering her. Luna is about to follow her, but I insist on going myself. I know Luna won’t be able to help her since she’s got no clue about what’s going on between us.

Luna looks confused when I tell her I’ll go, but doesn’t stop me. Matteo looks at me knowingly. But I don’t care if he knows, the only thing I care about right now is Nina.

As I’m making my way through the crowd, a familiar voice calls my name. I turn towards her automatically. Ámbar has her arms crossed and a deciding look on her face. “Hello Simón, going somewhere?” she says, her voice cold as ice. It’s such bad timing because I just need to know if Nina’s okay. But I don’t want to be rude to Ámbar, I know she acts distant but I know that on the inside she’s hurt.

“Hey Ámbar” I reply, my gaze keeps drifting towards the door Nina just went through. “Nice performance up there, almost like you were confessing your love for someone…” she says, her eyes squinted. I shrug and say: “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I wrote that song ages ago.”

She doesn’t believe me and I understand why, that song way too emotional to be just sang without any reasoning behind it. “Why are keep looking at that door? Am I really boring you so much?” Ámbar snaps, making me look at her. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” I don’t know what to say, but I think my expression says it all because Ámbar rolls her eyes. “So I was right there is someone and now you can’t wait to see her and tell her how much you love her”

I say nothing which makes Ámbar shake her head. “You know Simón, I thought we had something really special but if it takes you a day to fall in love with someone else, I was so wrong. But no need to make a scene, you made your choice. Now go before you lost her chance with her.”

“I’m sorry, Ámbar” I look her in the eyes, blue meets brown and it’s strange but even the beauty of her eyes can’t convince me that maybe I should be with her. I made my choice and I’m relieved to realize my heart made the same one. She just shrugs and turns away from me.

I don’t waste another moment and go outside. I’m thankful to see Nina’s still here, she’s with her back against a wall clearly crying.

“Nina, are you okay?” I already know the answer, but I had no idea what else to say. She wipes away her tears quickly and says with a rather shaky voice: “I’m okay Simón, just go back inside”

“I can’t, not when my _girlfriend_ is out here crying” She looks up at the word girlfriend and I smile. I know it’s soon and that we only went on one official date, but I’m sure about my feelings for Nina. Even more so after talking to Ámbar. “I’m your girlfriend?” Nina asks quietly, a surprised yet hopeful look on her face. I chuckle: “I hope so, I mean do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, of course” she says, my heart skips a beat. I wrap my arms around her and hold her really close. She buries her face in my chest as I stroke her hair. Then at the same time we realize that we’re hugging in public. We break apart laughing. “Do you want to continue this conversation somewhere a little more private?” I ask her, she nods. I know the perfect spot, just behind the corner there’s a little alleyway where practically nobody ever comes. As soon as we turn the corner, I press my lips against hers.

We pull away out of breath. But I can still see a little sadness in Nina’s eyes. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” I ask, taking her hands in mine.

She looks away, but starts telling me what’s on her mind: “I really loved your song Simón, but then I saw you staring at Ámbar and I don’t know I just got very insecure. I mean, look at her she’s perfect and I’m… you know.” I want to interrupt but she lays a finger on my lips to stop me. “I guess it’s just hard being confronted with your ex, and it’s only a couple of days since you broke-up and I was just worried that you would realize you still loved her in a way you could never love me. And I’m afraid you’re going to leave me, I know it sounds stupid because we haven’t been together all that long, but all the sad feelings from my break-up with Gastón came rushing back and I never want to feel that way again, it really broke me.”

“Can I speak now?” I ask her after her long speech. She nods, a faint smile playing on her lips. “Look Nina, you’re so beautiful and intelligent and funny and amazing and it breaks my heart that you don’t see that yourself. Honestly, every person in this world can see how unique and wonderful you are! And I get that you think that Ámbar is still on my mind, but I swear to you that the only girl I think about literally day and night is you. And I want you to know that I just talked to Ámbar and I realized instantly that I wasn’t in love with her anymore. I could only think about you and I think she noticed it as well because she didn’t even try to make up. I’m really excited about us, I love how you make me feel and these last couple of days I’ve felt happier than I have in a very long time and you’re my girlfriend now which makes it even greater. I get that you’re scared of getting hurt, but I promise you I won’t ever hurt you. Let’s just take this one day at a time.”

I fold my arms around her, grabbing her as tight as possible without hurting her. Next I take her head in my hands and place my mouth tenderly on hers. I try to reassure her through the movement of our lips.

After kissing for a long while, not that you hear me complaining I can never get enough of them, we break apart both of us with a big smile on our face. “That was amazing” I smile, Nina bites her lip and nods in agreement, a dazed look on her face. “Maybe we should get back inside before Matteo and Luna come looking for us” she says after collecting her breath.

“Okay, but first I just need to kiss my girlfriend one more time”


	15. Chapter 15

**Nina POV**

We find Luna and Matteo looking for us back in Roller, they smile relieved when they see us. Luna runs to us and hugs me: “Are you okay? I’ve been really worried.”

“I’m fine now” I say, glancing at Simón. “Just in time, because Luna and I have to perform, we already switched places with Jim and Yam, but they’re almost finished” Matteo says looking at the stage, and indeed the music stops and the room is filled with applause. I feel kind of bad that I didn’t see my friends perform, but at least I’ll get to see Matteo and Luna.

“I didn’t want to perform when I didn’t know whether you were okay” Luna says sweetly. I hug her again. “Don’t worry, I’m really okay. Go, have fun!”

She smiles and grabs Matteo’s hand and the two of them enter the stage. The music starts playing and I recognize the song: Prófugos. I think it’s really cute they chose the song they sang the very first time they did a duet together at the Open.

They’re so cute on the stage, constantly playfully annoying each other. It describes their relationship perfectly, definitely the beginning of it. Their like magnets drawn to each other.

“They’re really cute, aren’t they?” Simón whispers. He’s standing so close I can almost hear his heartbeat. I try to concentrate but I’m very distracted by the warm touch of his chest against my shoulder. I don’t know if anything’s going to come out when, I speak so I simply nod.

During the song, Yam and Jim join us. Simón takes a step away from me, which I don’t like but I get that he does it to not draw attention to our closeness. He casually goes to my right side and sits down on a stool, but he subtly places it a little closer to me with the result that our arms touch nonchalantly. In the corner of my eye, I see the corners of his lips trembling a little as if he’s trying not to smile. He’s adorable.

We applaud loudly when the song’s finished. “That was incredible” Jim shouts when they reach our table. Matteo smiles a little cocky: “We were, weren’t we” Luna slaps him for being arrogant, which makes Matteo frown in response.

“I can’t believe it’s already this late” Yam says looking at her watch and poking Jim, “We better leave if we want to catch our bus”

“Do you guys already have to go? You’ve only just arrived, can’t you stay for a couple more days or at least a couple more hours?” Luna asks hopeful.

“I’m afraid not, we’re on quite a tight schedule.” Jim says and she starts explaining her and Yam’s plans for the next days. It’s so hectic that it makes me dizzy just thinking about it. We say goodbye to the girls. It’s sad they have to leave this early but you can tell they’re really happy so that makes it a little easier to say goodbye. Plus they promised to bring another visit soon.

“Nina, you want to help me get more drinks?” Luna asks after the girls left and now it’s only me, Luna, Matteo and Simón at our table. “Of course” I say and we walk to the bar and order. I know Luna just wants to speak to me about earlier so when she asks what happened I’m not surprised. But even though I tried to come up with a good excuse, I couldn’t think of anything. I wish Simón was here to help me out…

“About that… I just, didn’t feel good and I had to get some air. I don’t know exactly what happened to me, but it was just like that time earlier when the band was performing. It seemed like” suddenly an idea pops into my head: “like a panic attack.”

“A panic attack?” Luna asks worriedly and a little confused. “But all of the sudden? I didn’t know that was possible”

“I’ve read about it only and it’s very common to develop these attacks when you’re in your twenties, because of the stress and you know my life changed so much with university and it’s all very much” I say and I’m hoping she’ll believe me. It is true though that I read about it online.

“Does Simón know? Is that why he insisted on following you?” Luna asks thinking back at earlier.

“Yes, he was there when it happened the first time and he actually calmed me down. Apparently he has a friend who has them too, so he recognised the signs.” I make up.

“That’s weird, I don’t know anyone with panic attacks yet I do know all Simón’s friends…” Luna says, a line appearing between her brows. “Maybe that friend wanted to keep it a secret, it’s not something you like to talk about with many people”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Luna says, at the same time Nico hands us our drinks: “Here you go girls, enjoy! By the way Luna, that performance was amazing!” “Thank you Nico, aren’t you performing?”

Nico shakes his head: “Someone has to work while all the others enjoy, besides I’m way out of practice”

“That’s not true, we heard you sing a couple days ago with the band and you were terrific. You can maybe join me and Nina in the next open?” Luna says. Damn, I forgot about our promise. The nerves are already rushing through me just thinking about it.

“Nina? You’re performing next time?” Nico asks excitedly. “I guess I am” I say shyly, but Nina corrects me: “You are Nina, you made a promise! No way you’re going to bale on me!”

I chuckle and say seriously: “I wouldn’t dare to”

“Well, I can’t wait! I know you girls are going to be amazing” Nico says sincere.

We return to our table with the drinks. Matteo and Simón are talking about boy stuff, but they stop talking as soon as we arrive, which is suspicious but Luna doesn’t draw attention to it and I just let it pass, too. Though I throw a Simón an questioning look, but he shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. That’s odd, now I want to know what they were talking about before Luna and I came.

Luna doesn’t seem to notice the weird behaviour of the boys, but maybe I’m just reading way too much into it. But still I feel like Simón is avoiding my gaze.


End file.
